More Than Friends
by CryInSorrow
Summary: Dick Grayson and Wally West have had crushes on each other for years, but neither one of them has the courage to just come out and tell the other. M x M Birdflash.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ho hum. This story is going to be short, I think. Probably just two, three, maybe four chapters, and shorter than my usual work. I felt like doing some Birdflash, since I haven't written any in a long time. Alas, I did not know what to write. Until now. This is probably gonna be very cliche and very cheesy, but please try and enjoy, no? xP Not rated yet, because I'm not entirely sure what will happen yet. So...y'know. ;D**

* * *

Wally West; handsome, freckle-faced, red-headed, nerdy science geek. Also known as Kid Flash, partner and protege to The Flash, who happens to be his uncle, Barry Allen.

And Robin, Boy Wonder, A.K.A Dick Grayson, had had a crush on him since the day the two of them had met. He was 11, and Wally was 13. They were in costume, but Dick had already known his identity. Detective, after all. They became fast friends, good friends, but for Dick, Wally was something more. It wasn't until almost two years later that he finally entrusted his secret identity to Wally.

Of course, Bruce somehow found about about that, and he wasn't happy to say the least. Dick ended up polishing the batmobile every night, for a month straight. But Dick managed to convince Bruce that it wasn't as big a deal as he made it seem because of one simple fact; he trusted Wally with his life, trusted him more than anyone.

But back to the present; Wally was into girls and there was absolutely no hint whatsoever he had any attraction to boys at all. He was a huge flirt, flirting with every girl he met; Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Black Canary. For Dick, Wally was out of his reach, and it hurt. What hurt more was not being able to tell him how he felt. The fear of being rejected paralyzed him. But today, five years after they first met, he was going to find the courage to tell him...and hope for the best.

He turned 16 last week, and Wally _really_ surprised him. Wally took him to Haly's Circus for his birthday. It was one of the best birthdays he could recall.

The acrobatic act depressed him a bit, reminded him of his family, but Wally was right there to cheer him up again. Dick got the chance to see his old circus family again, and of course, Zitka. He couldn't leave again without saying hello to Zitka the Elephant, one of his best childhood friends! And then after the circus, they went to the beach, which was really nice. But Dick had a hard time focusing on anything other than the very shirtless Wally West. He'd been reminded very much that day, just how attractive the speedster was.

Nightwing swung from building to building with athletic grace, through the skies of Gotham and to the zeta tube which led to Mount Justice. Nightwing crept from a rooftop, down into an alleyway below which led to an old, abandoned phone booth and stepped inside it.

 _ **Recognize: Nightwing - B**_ _ **01**_

In a flash of light, Nightwing appeared in the cave. M'gann was cooking in the kitchen as usual and Connor was sitting on the couch watching the static. M'gann looked up as the computer's voice sounded and smiled brightly.

"Robi-er, I mean Nightwing! Sorry, still getting used to it," she said. Nightwing smiled back and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine. No worries. Speaking of Robin, where _is_ he? Haven't seen him all day," Nightwing replied. Artemis came down the hallway minutes later, rolling her eyes.

"He and Wally are playing video games in his room. I swear, eighteen years old and still a kid," she said jokingly, earning a giggle from both M'gann and Nightwing.

"That kid is pretty intense. He was either training or studying most of the day. I don't know how Wally did it, but he somehow managed to get the kid to take a break." Artemis stopped before Nightwing and looked him over, quirking an eyebrow. Nightwing blushed a bit and flinched under her critical eye.

"W-what?"

"You finally going to tell Wally, right?" she asked. Nightwing's blush darkened and he gave a nod. M'gaan was the first to discover his secret crush on Wally, because of her psychic powers. Artemis was next. She was petty good at reading body language, because that was how she figured out he had a crush on Wally. And of course that meant Kaldur and Connor also knew. Possibly Zatanna as well, though if she knew, she had yet to say anything.

"I...I am. Finally worked up the courage, but, uh-"

"Then go!" Artemis urged, getting behind him and shoving him down the hallway. Nightwing resisted a bit, his face flushed red.

"Artemis, what the-"

"Before you lose your edge and change your mind! Seriously, it's getting annoying seeing you oblivious idiots fumble around each other!" Artemis joked. Nightwing chuckled in amusement, still not convinced that Wally felt anything for him. Artemis kept insisting he was, but he didn't see it.

Dick went to his own room first, to change into civilian attire. The conversation would be awkward enough as is. Dressed in his Nightwing gear, would make it even more awkward. He changed into a lightning blue shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of dark jeans, and of course, a pair of shades, then made his way to Wally's room. He could hear the sounds of video games, laughter, puns and jokes from the other side of the door when he gave a knock. After a few moments of silence, followed by the sounds of fumbling, the door slid open. Wally stood before him in a yellow t-shirt and a red plaid over shirt and jeans, and looking handsome as ever.

"Dick, hey, what's up? C'mon in!" Wally said cheerily, grabbing Dick by his wrists and practically dragging him into the room. Dick laughed in amusement at Wally's enthusiasm as he pounced back onto the bed and jumped right back into the game.

"Timmy here's really good! Almost as good as I am!" Wally said with a grin. Tim snorted from his place on the floor then exchanged a look with Dick, both of them grinning.

"Time to put him in his place, Dick?" Tim asked. Dick nodded.

"Yup. Use those moves I taught ya!" he replied. Wally looked back and forth between them and pouted.

"No fair, you guys are totally conspiring against me" Wally mock whined. He turned his attention back on the screen. Moments later, Tim killed his character.

"Aw man!" Wally moaned, burying his face in the bed while Tim cheered. Dick laughed at the two of them and high-fived Wally.

"Hey listen Tim, I need to talk to Wally alone. Can you give us a few?" he asked. Tim got to his feet and stretched a bit, heading for the door.

"Sure thing. You still-"

"Yes, I promise," Dick said with a little laugh as Tim vanished out the door. Wally turned the game off and sat up right on the bed, flashing a concerned look at his best friend.

"What's up? Nothing bad, right?" Wally asked. Dick smiled and shook his head.

"No...well...maybe...I don't know," Dick replied, sitting down beside him. Wally scooted a little closer and leaned forward to look at his friend's face.

"Well, c'mon, you can tell me," Wally replied with one of his bright smiles, reaching up and taking off Dick's shades. Dick wanted to smile, but he couldn't. He cleared his throat once or twice and licked his lips. He was losing it.

"I uh...need to tell you something, Wally," Dick said softly. Now Wally looked concerned. That wasn't what he wanted.

"I uh...the thing is...You see..."

"Dick, c'mon, how bad can it be? You can tell me anything dude, you know that," Wally said, patting Dick's knee. The thing was, Dick couldn't bring himself to say it. So he settled for something stupid; he leaned toward Wally and kissed him. It was a brief, fleeting touch. He touched his lips to Wally's gently. And he immediately realized that he messed up. He could feel Wally tense up beside him and he was too afraid to open his eyes and look at him. Wally wasn't kissing back, he wasn't speaking, he wasn't reacting at all.

"I...Wally, I'm-" Dick attempted to apologize after he pulled away, his face beet red. Wally got up off the bed and sped out the door, leaving Dick behind to stare at he floor.

"Dammit Grayson!' he cursed, vision blurring as tears started to form in his eyes. He got up off of the bed and left the room with his head down, pushing his shades back on. He made for the zeta tube, passing by Artemis on the way.

"Hey Dick, how'd it-" she called, but he ignored her. She frowned and attempted to follow after him, but he had already vanished through the zeta tube. Artemis and M'gann exchanged looks.

"What's wrong with Nightwing?" M'gann asked.

"I...don't think things went well between him and Wally."


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson; Prince of Gotham, downright gorgeous, and practically a genius. Formerly known as Robin, Boy Wonder, protege to Batman, now, Nightwing.

Wally West first met Dick as Kid Flash. He recreated his uncle's lab experiment with his chemistry set and gained super speed, becoming Kid Flash. At the time, he had no idea who Robin was, but what he _did_ know was that he was kind of cute.

Wally had always liked girls, and only girls. Thinking that a boy was cute really bothered him, but he wrote it off. It didn't mean anything. And over time, he and Dick became the best of friends. So close was their friendship, that Dick revealed his secret identity, despite orders from Batman not to. He had thought Dick was cute before, but when he saw those eyes... _holy crap._

Of course, Batman found out and he received a lecture, a very terrifying lecture in which Wally felt like he was about to have his soul forcefully removed from his chest and eaten before his very eyes, about the importance of keeping it a secret.

But over the years, Wally found an increasing attraction to his best friend that, frankly, disturbed him. Not because he was homophobic or anything, but because he was supposed to be straight! He liked girls! He flirted with girl! And he'd never had any attraction to another guy before...except Dick Grayson.

The teen had only recently turned sixteen, and he was damn good looking. There was no denying it. Wally tried to imagine what he'd look like as an adult, and frankly, the image he'd put together...well, a full grown, adult Dick Grayson could turn a straight guy, gay.

So was that it? Was he gay for his best friend? Well, that theory didn't last long; Wally discarded it immediately. He was straight and any attraction he felt to his best friend _had_ to be purely platonic. Possibly jealousy, because he couldn't lie; Dick was a girl magnet.

But even if that were true, Wally decided he wanted to find out how Dick felt. Not because he was attracted to Dick, not at all! Just...curiosity's sake. So he took Dick to Haly's Circus for his seventeenth, and then the beach. He tried flirting a bit with Dick all day, nothing too obvious, but nothing too subtle either. And at the beach, he even tried the old "help me put suntan lotion on my back" trick. But none of it seemed to work. So when the day was done, Wally decided to shelf this particular...issue...once and for all.

Wally and Tim were currently playing video games in his room at the cave. Tim had been training and studying all day, so Wally turned up the charm, perhaps even the annoyance a little bit, and pestered Tim for a good ten minutes to take a break until he finally relented. Tim was a lot like Dick, only more intense, more serious. He seemed to have little time for fun and games, which was sad, really, because the kid could be quite a bit of fun when he wanted to be!

"Face it Timmy, you can't beat me! I'm way out of your league!" Wally teased, unleashing an attack combo on Tim's character. The game signified his victory and he threw his fists in the air and cheered.

"And another win for Wally West!" Wally cheered. Tim snorted and looked back up at Wally from his place on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Rematch! You're mine this time!" Tim replied, earning a laugh from Wally. Wally started up another match and grinned down at the teen on the floor.

"Alright little bird, if you think you've got game," Wally replied with a smug grin. A knock came at his door moments later and the speedster paused the game. He crawled off the bed, practically stumbling over himself and getting snorts of laughter from Tim. When he finally got to the door, he opened it, and standing before him, was Dick.

"Dick, hey, what's up? C'mon in!" Wally said cheerily, grabbing Dick by his wrist and dragging him into his room. He heard Dick laugh as he pounced back onto the bed and started up the game again. _He has a beautiful laugh,_ Wally thought. He smacked himself mentally and barely stopped a blush from blossoming on his face.

He started the game up again and grinned at Dick.

"Timmy here's really good! Almost as good as I am!" Wally said with a grin. Tim snorted from his place on the floor then exchanged a look with Dick, both of them grinning. Wally didn't like that. When one of them grinned, they were up to trouble, but when both of them grinned, he was usually screwed.

"Time to put him in his place, Dick?" Tim asked. Dick nodded.

"Yup. Use those moves I taught ya!" he replied. Wally looked back and forth between them and pouted.

"No fair, you guys are totally conspiring against me" Wally mock pouted. He turned his attention back on the screen. Moments later, Tim killed his character.

"Aw man!" Wally moaned, burying his face in the bed while Tim cheered. Dick laughed at the two of them and high-fived Wally.

"Hey listen Tim, I need to talk to Wally alone. Can you give us a few?" he asked. Tim got to his feet and stretched a bit, heading for the door.

"Sure thing. You still-"

"Yes, I promise," Dick said with a little laugh as Tim vanished out the door. Wally turned the game off and sat up right on the bed, flashing a concerned look at his best friend. If Dick wanted to talk alone, then something was wrong, or he wanted to talk about something very serious. His curiosity was piqued, but he was also a bit concerned.

"What's up? Nothing bad, right?" Wally asked. Dick smiled and shook his head.

"No...well...maybe...I don't know," Dick replied, sitting down beside him. Wally scooted a little closer and leaned forward to look at his friend's face.

"Well, c'mon, you can tell me," Wally replied flashing one of his usual smiles, hoping to ease the tension. He reached up and took Dick's shades off, carefully, staring into his blue orbs. Dick had beautiful eyes. Wally swatted himself mentally, because now was not the time for this. Especially since Dick's expression remained unchanged. In fact, it grew more serious.

"I uh...need to tell you something, Wally," Dick said softly. Wally's smile faded, because those words were rarely followed by anything good. And accompanied with _that_ expression...

"I uh...the thing is...You see..."

"Dick, c'mon, how bad can it be? You can tell me anything dude, you know that," Wally said, patting Dick's knee. He smiled again, hoping maybe it'd have some effect. But then something happened he wasn't expecting. Dick leaned closer to him. Wally's breath hitched, but his heart started racing because Dick's lips were pressed against his!

 _Dick is kissing me?!_

 _What do I do?! What do I do?!_

 _Kiss back you moron!_

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't-_

Wally tensed, nervousness rising up in him and despite his best efforts...he freaked. He raced out of the room at his top speed and through the zeta tube back to Central City. When he finally stopped running, he was at his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's house. And he was still freaking out. What the hell just happened?! Dick hadn't made a move on him at all during their trip to the circus and the beach! Wally was certain there was nothing there and that this whole thing was over and done with!

And now, Dick had kissed him and dragged all those old issues up again!

 _Am I gay?_

 _But I like girls!_

 _So...maybe I'm bi?_

 _But I don't like any guys except...Dick..._

 _But he's my best friend!_

 _Who I like!_

 _But I don't!_

 _But, no, I really do!_

 _Shut up!_

Wally felt that same confusion, all over again, and what made it more confusing was that fact that...he kind of liked it. He couldn't go home, his parents would ask, and knowing his father, if he found out he kissed a boy...

Wally sighed deeply and headed toward the door and gave a knock. Moments later, the door flew open, Barry standing before him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Barry asked. Wally fidgeted a bit, and he could tell by the look on his Uncle's face, the man already knew something was wrong.

"Why don't you come inside?" Barry offered. Wally gave a nod, his voice having left him. How was he going to tell his uncle? Well, at the very least, his aunt and uncle would be far more understanding. And useful.


End file.
